1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an example of a printer apparatus which performs printing on a printing medium, an inkjet printer has been known which is structured so that a sheet-shaped printing medium is supported on a platen, a printer head oppositely disposed to the printing medium is provided above a face of the platen, and printing is performed by ejecting ink from the printer head to the printing medium. When printing is to be performed by the inkjet printer which is structured as described above, the printer head is, for example, reciprocated in a right and left direction and, while feeding a printing medium in a direction perpendicular to the movement of the printer head (in a feeding direction), ink is ejected from a nozzle opening formed at an under face of the printer head to make the ink adhered to a face oppositely disposed to the under face of the printer head in a desired pattern (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338119).
In the inkjet printer as described above, liquid ink fine particles are ejected and adhered to a printing medium to perform highly precise printing and thus the ink ejected to the printing medium is required to be fixed and dried as quick as possible and further, it is required to attain high productivity. Therefore, temperature control of the printing medium to which the ink has been ejected from the printer head is important.
Accordingly, the inkjet printer as described above is provided with a heater which heats the platen for raising temperature of a printing medium. The temperature of the printing medium can be raised up to a predetermined temperature by heating the platen to a predetermined set temperature depending on the printing medium and a type of inks which are used.